


Droids Don't Have Butts

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BB-8 rolls under the bed while helping Poe look for something, and Finn is highly amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Droids Don't Have Butts

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/140235562810/imagine-your-otp-person-a-the-dog-is-under-the) prompt from the otpprompts tumblr. I swapped "dog" for "droid" because Star Wars.

Since leaving the First Order, one thing Finn enjoyed was that he was allowed to manage his own time. He didn't have to keep a strict schedule unless he wanted to… and that meant that when he was tired, he could rest. It was one of the best things, yet also one of the hardest to get used to… and he was trying to embrace it. One afternoon, after leading a training session with some Resistance troops, Finn was relaxing on the bed in Poe's quarters, which had quickly become the only place he liked to sleep. Poe often referred to it as “their room” or “their place” and Finn liked that a lot. He liked it best, though, when Poe was there cuddling with him… and he thought to himself that he could go for some of those cuddles right then.

Soon enough the door opened and Poe strode in the room with BB-8 rolling in front of him, and Finn thought he might get his wish for some cuddles. But Poe seemed to be looking for something, so he just gave Finn a playful smile before turning his attention elsewhere.

But it was BB-8 that really interested Finn this time. The little droid rolled around, beeping busily, clearly helping Poe in his search. Finn watched as he backed up a little and then rolled forward fast, seeming to gather determination as well as momentum, as he wedged himself under the bed. Only the top half of his little body fit under the bed, and the whole bottom sphere stuck out oddly. Finn laughed at the muffled beeping from under the mattress and shook his head.

“Hey, babe?” Poe asked. “Have you seen my CommTech reader?”

Finn tilted his head, curious as to why Poe was desperately searching for an electronic that was a good fifty years out of date, but he didn't ask. “No,” he simply replied. “But… I have seen BB-8… who is under the bed.”

“He's a weird droid,” Poe replied fondly, shrugging.

Finn smiled. “But only his butt is sticking out.”

“Droids don't have butts,” Poe laughed.

Finn shook his head and pulled out his portable communication device. He leaned over the edge of the bed and used the built-in camera on the device to take a picture of the top down view of the bottom half of BB-8. He smiled at the image and then showed it to Poe.

“Beautiful,” Poe replied.

Finn then slid onto the floor beside the spherical droid butt and photographed himself beside it. He laughed to himself easily as he looked at the picture and thought about sending it to Rey.

Poe laughed. “You dork. Send that picture to me.”

“Of course,” Finn replied, secretly pleased that Poe wanted it. 

Just then, BB-8 wiggled out from under the bed, beeping in a tone that somehow sounded decidedly peeved at Finn's foray into photography. But he pulled something out with him, and when Poe saw it, he grinned.

“My CommTech reader!” he exclaimed. “Oh, I'm so relieved… you know, my mom gave me that thing when I was a little boy… it was my grandfather's.”

Finn smiled and felt a little pang, but mostly he felt relief for Poe… and happiness to hear the significance of the item. “But why was it under the bed?” he asked. “If it's got such sentimental value, I mean.”

Poe sat down on the floor beside Finn and BB-8 and held the gadget. “I don't know,” he answered, turning on a little power switch on the side of the reader. “I had it in my pocket yesterday because I wanted to show it to Rey, but…” And then he tilted his head quizzically as his voice trailed off and he dissolved into playful laughter. 

Finn raised an eyebrow. “What's so funny?”

“It must have fallen out of my pocket when we were rolling around on the bed yesterday,” Poe replied. He leaned in and kissed Finn's cheek, right where a flush of heat was settling, and Finn felt his stomach flop nervously but happily.

BB-8 made a whistling little beep in response and Poe laughed. He pulled the droid into his lap and hugged him close, and Finn could hardly believe his incredible luck at finding this silly, adorable man that hugged his droid, and hugged him often.

“Hey,” Finn said. “How about I take one of the three of us?”

Poe kissed his cheek again, and he snuggled close, bringing BB-8 with him. Finn took the picture and couldn't help but smile as he looked at it. He kissed Poe softly, this time on the lips, and sighed happily. His life was so different now, and he never really had to wonder if it had changed for better or worse – it was infinitely better – but little reminders like this always made him feel like he could be sure that he had found his place in life… and that was any place he could share with Poe.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Star Wars fic, ahhhhhhh. Also [this](http://i63.photobucket.com/albums/h147/fairywasteland/writing%20references/star-wars-comm-tech-reader-w-chips-darth-maul-tech-unit-ep-1-phantom-menace-739de94dba1b51f37e2248f4ebc8954d_zpswpg16ngw.jpg) is a CommTech reader, a Phantom Menace era toy I had as a wee nerd.


End file.
